This invention relates generally to perpetual calendars, such as do not get out of date for many years, thus differing from conventional calendars, that are discarded every year.
While perpetual calendars have been designed in the past, none of them, to the applicant's knowledge, has a conventional calendar display face, so that they can be read only by persons who must first learn how to read them, whereby such a perpetual calendar is not ideally suitable for display on a desk, table or shelf, where many diverse individuals may need to refer to a calendar.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a perpetual calendar, that is especially suited for display upon a desk, by being easily readable by anyone acquainted with a conventional calendar.
Another object is to provide a perma desk calendar, which may be usable for several centuries of time, without becoming obsolete.
Yet another object is to provide a perma desk calendar, which can be quickly and easily reset for changing a date.
Yet a further object is to provide a perma desk calendar, which, in one design thereof, includes advertising space, so that it is suitable as a premium gift.
Yet a further object is to provide a perma desk calendar, which in another design thereof, includes a handy memo pad and writing implement for jotting down conveniently a reminder note, a telephone number or the like.
Other objects are to provide a perma desk calendar, which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in construction, easy to use, and efficient in operation.